


Recollided

by Bannon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Sex, Going way off the story line here, Immortals, Multi, Rape, Recollided is a word I looked it up, Rough Sex, There may or may not be vampire INCEST i havent decided yet, They're vampires, Vampires, expect blood, extreme violence, mating for children, non canon story, please read the notes they are for you not me, sorry bro, thats your warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannon/pseuds/Bannon
Summary: Vampires in Thedas? I know, what the hell am I thinking?They arrived in Thedas to try to start a new life. They are the last of their kind. Religion had wiped out their kind on Earth. Will they encounter the same in their new home?*This is my reattempt at the whole Collided thing I tried to do.





	Recollided

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi. 
> 
> So I'm just gunna hop out there and say it. I don't read comments. I plan to shut them off if I can. I am one of those horrendous people that cant take criticism in any form, good or bad. I abandoned Collided because of one comment and it took me like six months to work myself up to trying again at this whole writing thing. I could very well be terrible at writing, but it helps me with my anxiety by giving my brain something to concentrate on. So please don't be mad. If ya like it, slap on a kudos. If you hate it, I'm really sorry, but there's like a bazillion excellent writers here to make up for my shortcomings. 
> 
> So, If you're still with me, here's some notes:
> 
> Italics are Slavic. Or a variation of Slavic. I looked up where vampires originated from and the time period and went from there. If your Estonian or from anywhere around there and I have butchered your language, I am so so sorry. I really tried. But one can only do so much with a google translator. 
> 
> This story is to replace my other story Collided. I wrote that because I had a dream about it. But once I got it written down I kinda just lost it, ya know? 
> 
> If you know who I am in real life and you're reading this: A. I love you and B. Thank you for always being there and following along on this crazy thing I call my life. 
> 
> I am combining the prologue and chapter one into this chapter.

Prologue-

 

 

Toompea Castle. Tallinn, Estonia. Year 1345

 

 

He hears her scream down the stone hallway causing his heart to drop. His own blood dripping from multiple wounds. Wounds that would have killed any mortal hours ago. Stupid, weak mortals. He grunts and forces his feet to move. His men have all died but he promised his father years ago that he would protect her. She is all that matters. She is worth more than anything else. She is the future of their kind.

 

His longsword drags along the stones with an angry screech. He approached the heavy wood and iron door and pushed his hearing. Four humans were in there with her. The idiots must have assumed he was dead on the floor with his men. He could hear her heart beating fast in fear. He heard the humans talking. He heard her whimper pathetically and it spurred him into motion.

 

He pushed the door open and assessed the situation. One man straddled her, arms pinned above her head. The Grand Master stood to the side of the bed mumbling in Slavic trying to remove the demons from her body, according to the words he was hearing. Upon seeing him enter the room she seemed to snap out of her stupor and began to fight back. Her hissing and biting at the Teutonic Knight perched on her earned her a full gauntleted punch to the jaw. She moaned from the pain and she got another hit. This second hit made her laugh to the knights’ face and curse him in Slavic.

 

He was proud of her for a moment until the knight hit her a third time hard enough that the metal of his gauntlet tore the skin of her face. The metal scent of her blood hit his nose and it might as well have been over right that second. The man had spilled the only female blood of his families’ bloodline. One of the harshest sins of his kind. He hadn’t even smelled that scent in centuries and this mortal had the gall to cause her to bleed. His protective instincts flared up and he let out a harsh growl at the men. All four of them spun in shock.

 

She looked to the man standing in the doorway with a sinister smile made even more evil by the skin falling from her face. Her hysterical laughter bubbled up from her throat and she turned to the Grand Master above her.

 

 _You thought the Teutonic Knights could bring down the Rebane family line!?_ She spit blood at him causing him to recoil from her a step. _Our line shall never end human. As you can see by my brother in the doorway, we are very hard to kill._

_Demon, we have cursed your kind back to whence they came before, we shall do it again!_ The Grand Master hissed while drawing a blade.

 

She looked at the silver glint from the blade as he raised it up. Just before the blade reached the center of her chest she was splashed with the warm silkiness of his blood. The man on top of her went flying across the room and slammed into the stone wall with a sickening crunch of bones. The other two men let out screams as they charged at the bloody man. Their bravery was useless, the room was covered in their life blood in under a minute.

 

She tried to sit up, but she couldn’t. He was at her side instantly helping her. His hands all over her face checking for any other damage.

 

_Are you alright sister? Why isn’t your wound healing?_

_Same reason yours isn’t. Their magic wards are still up. If we can get out of this room I should be able to heal us both. How did this happen Hyder?_

_One of the servants must have told them how to get past our wards. Doesn’t matter, everyone is dead._

_Yes, I can smell them. Hyder… I think it’s time._

He sighed and lifted her into his arms. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to that. His jaw clenched in irritation as he walked out of the room.

 

_We’ve dealt with religion before Hydlee, this will be no different._

_They thought I was a demon. A DEMON. This Christianity they formed has some wicked ideas. I’m a demon because I rule these lands and I’m a female. Females cannot rule. What kind of religion dictates women can’t rule? Us? The givers of life? And there are more of them. So many more followers of this Christianity than the others. There’s only two of us._

He looked into eyes that matched his own and could see her fear. He gulped.

 

_Fine tell me what we need to do._

_I’m… I’m not entirely sure. I just feel something calling to us. We need to take the long sleep and my magic will take us where we need to go._

_Might as well do it now Hydlee, I’m already missing most of my blood._

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her through the castle to the darkness below.

 

*

 

A hole had been dug in the deepest room of the dungeons ages ago so they were prepared for this moment. The moment when their whole world would change. Hyder hopped down into the dark dirt hole and reached out for her. Even though she fell gracefully he stumbled back a bit from weakness. Her bare feet touched the ground. Silently they both began removing their clothes. They both already knew the process for this even though they had never done it before. Their skin had to touch. Their wounds had to touch. This process was a rebirthing of sorts and it wouldn’t do to be born clothed.

 

He reached for the dagger on the ground and held it out for her. She gently took it and looked to him.

 

_Are you ready?_

He nodded and made a small hiss as she began her work cutting him. When she was done and the blood flowed freely from him she handed him the dagger to do the same. He was appalled. Even though he knew this was a step of the spell the thought of her bleeding put a knot in his stomach. A knot that only grew with his feeling of failure. This had been their home for over 100 years. It’s where their parents died… _It’s where they would die together._ He thought to himself. He took a deep breath when he was finally done. She sat down with a grunt into the dirt and he followed. He opened his arms for her to hug him and she did readily. Now all they had to do was wait. Wait for wherever their blood took them. Their parents had done this once a long long time ago and ended up on earth. Now they would do it to start a new life somewhere else.

 

_What do you think they would say?_

_Before or after father killed me for letting you come to harm?_

_I can take care of myself Hyder._

_We are better together Hydlee. I have the strength, you have the magic. Two halves of a whole._

They got quiet for a time, never taking their eyes off one another. The weakness of death slowly taking them.

 

_Hyder? Do you promise to find me?_

_I will always find you sister…_

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 

CHAPTER ONE

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What is that noise?” Ellana Lavellan winced as she slapped her hands over her long ears to protect them from the ear-piercing whistle that enveloped everyone.

 

No one heard her as their hands were covering their ears as well. Ellana stood up from the table they were all eating at and ran for the door. Varric appeared next to her and helped her push the massive main door. They all piled out into the courtyard. The noise was significantly worse outside. She looked up and it became very apparent what was making the noise.

 

“By the Creators!” She gasped to no one in particular. “A falling star!”                                                                                                    

 

They all watched in wonder as the streak of light came barreling towards their direction and crashing with a castle shaking boom into the side of the cliff behind Skyhold.

 

After a couple moments of slack jawed wonder Ellana and Solas turned to each other and said at the same time:

 

“We need to go find it!” and “What if it’s got magical properties!?”

 

They both chuckled at their matching exuberance.

 

She took off back into the castle to go grab her staff and bow followed closely by Cassandra.

 

“But Inquisitor! You can’t mean to scale the cliffs?! You will fall to your death!”

 

Ellana laughed loudly. “Elves do not fall… Besides, you’re coming too. So If we die at least we die together.” She batted her eyes at the angry Navarran woman.

 

“Um Buttons? I must agree with the Seeker on this one. Have you ever actually looked over the ramparts at the straight dead drop?”

 

“Oh come on Varric! We’ve taken down High Dragons! This will be easy! A STAR! Can you believe it!? There are ancient stories of the lights in the sky falling! We’re probably the first people in centuries to see one! You better believe I want it!”

 

She latched her staff and bow to her back and tore out to the stables; elf, dwarf, and human hot on her heels.

 

 

*

 

 

“Well O mighty cliff climber, you have fun with this horse shit. This dwarf is NOT climbing up that…”

 

Ellana chuckled looking down at her friend who was looking up at the sheer face of the cliff. The snow and wind blew around them angrily causing them to almost have to yell. She set her pack on the ground and dug out her climbing picks.

 

“Ok, well you three wait here I guess… I supposed you can catch me if I fall?” She smiled.

 

“WHAT!?” Cassandra blubbered. “You can’t be seri… Oh you’re not serious.”

 

Ellana winked at the Seeker and ran at the cliff wall. She pushed off the ground with her powerful elf legs and slammed her picks into the rock. Just as she was about to move the first pick to go up a second set of picks stabbed into the cliff wall next to hers.

 

“What?” Solas smiled. “If you think I’m not going with you to see a star, your sadly mistaken Inquisitor.”

 

She made a face at him. “A race then?”

 

His brows furrowed and she was reminded, yet again, of how handsome he was. Well handsome when he wasn’t pissing her off.

 

He grinned and pushed up fast to scale the rocks.

 

She laughed “Hey! That cheating ha’ren!” She knew he didn’t like being called old.

 

“Well, you should move faster, da’len!” Shouting back and calling her a child in the same language.

 

 

*

 

 

When they finally got to the hole the star had made into the cliff they were both out of breath and sweating.

 

Ellana laid on the ground gasping for breath. “You only won because your older and climb mountains in the fade.”

 

Solas leaned over gripping his knees. “I can assure you da’len, I’ve never needed to scale a cliff in the fade.” He held his hand out for her to take and yanked her to her feet.

 

Ellana looked around and touched the smooth rock. Running her fingers down the grooves. “Stars are hot enough to melt rock?” She looked down the dark tunnel.

 

Solas followed her fingers with his own. Brows drawn together while thinking. “Apparently so…”

 

“What if it isn’t a star at all Solas? What if it’s a demon playing some sort of trick?”

 

He reached back and pulled his staff from his back. Nodding at her to do the same.

 

They began walking down the tunnel.

 

“Do you feel that? It feels like lightning tickling along my skin. What is it?” She whispered quietly. She had a terrible feeling in her gut too but didn’t want to mention that out loud.

 

He could feel the tickling sensation too and had felt it before. But it couldn’t be… Last time he felt this kind of magic was before he locked away the Evanuris. It was impossible that one of them could have gotten free, but maybe...

 

“Ellana I want you to stay here. I have… A bad feeling about this.” He began walking forward.

 

She stood there for a split second in dumb shock before running after him.

 

“Ellana, I’m not jesting. Please wait here. Something isn’t right.”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

 

“Solas who am I?”

 

“Ellana Lavellan….” He crossed his arms and stood up straighter.

 

“No. **Who am I**?”

 

He frowned and stayed silent. So she sighed and spoke. “I am the Inquisitor. I am strong in my own right. I’m not staying here while the apostate goes and finds out what this is. It would be irresponsible of me to just let you come to harm.” She walked forward.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. It would do no good to argue further with her. It wasn’t like he could tell her no true harm could come to him. He stomped after her dramatically.

 

They walked in silence for about five more minutes until Ellana needed to light her hand to see in the dark. She was shock at the amount of force the thing must have been traveling at to be able to bury itself so deep into the rock.

 

Solas smelled it before he saw it. Blood. Blood that was radiating power of the likes he had never seen. Then his eyes caught sight of the stark white that stood out against the blood and darkness.

 

“By the creators!” Ellana gasped and moved to go to it. Solas lashed out and grabbed her arm roughly causing her to grunt. “Solas what the fuck?!”

 

“Don’t touch her…” He ground out through clenched teeth. His eyes took in the scene of a pale naked woman covered in blood laying in the middle of the tunnel at the end. Her body curled into the fetal position. The creature turned its head and looked at him when he spoke and he took a small step back in fear. Her eyes were purple. And purple the likes of which he’d never seen. Muted almost gray. They were like beacons on her face.

 

She reached out a trembling arm for them and spoke in a language they didn’t know.

 

“Pomogni mi… Mi treba mojot brat. Hyder.” _Help me. I need my bother. Hyder._

“Oh, by Fen’Harels ass Solas!” Ellana snapped and shook him off. She walked up to the woman and reached out to brush away the hair in her face. It all happened fast. The bloody woman let out a terrible hiss prompting Solas to slam a barrier around Ellana.

 

The bloodied woman screamed from the action and scuttled backwards until she was pressed firmly against the tunnel wall. Her head turned to Solas and she looked at him like she didn’t know what to make of him. Her head tilted.

 

“Imas magija? Kako e ova vozmozno? Kade sum?” _You have magic? How is this possible? Where am I?_

“Solas. Is that some ancient elven I don’t know about or something? Look at her ears. They’re slightly pointed. Is she a half blood then?” Ellana asked while trying to stay calm from the scare that just happened.

 

He was flabbergasted, sure enough her ears were pointed. But not at all like his or Ellanas. When she hissed at Ellana he had a slight glimpse of sharp teeth.

 

“I don’t know what she is Ellana. But I think you need to back away slowly.” He said trying his hardest to stay calm.

 

Ellana saw the fear in his eyes and her hackles instantly raised. If he was scared she needed to be very scared. She looked to the woman and sort of half smiled while backing away slowly. The woman looked quickly between Solas and her and with a speed Ellana had only seen with a fade step had her pinned against the wall with her forehead pressed to hers. Ellana felt a small tickle in the front of her head but almost as soon as it started it ended because Solas slammed his staff into the back of the womans head and she crumbled to the floor.

 

“Solas! What are you doing!? She wasn’t hurting me!” Ellana yelled.

 

He looked at her in a way that made her fully feel like a da’len. “She wasn’t hurting you _yet._ She was only on you for a moment. Come. We need to get her back to Skyhold and into the dungeons.”

 

She crossed her arms and scoffed. “Fine, but since you’re the mastermind that decided to knock her out, _you_ get to carry her down the cliff!” She barked and walked away.

 

He frowned at her retreating back and turned to look down at the woman. He fully intended to study her like he studied Ellana when she first arrived at the breach.

 

He reached down to lift her up and almost threw her on accident. She was significantly lighter than she appeared. She was shorter than an elven woman would be and standing, she would only come up to his chest. She looked to not even be 20 summers old. He took the chance while holding her to look at her ears. There isn’t any way anyone carrying shemlen blood in them could be carrying the kind of power he felt off this girl.

 

The sooner he got her to Skyhold the better.

 

 

*

 

 

_What is going on here?_

Just a moment ago Hydlee had been syphoning information off that odd woman and now she was standing in a place that didn’t seem real at all. Her eyes were surrounded by greens, blacks, and greys. There were floating mountains and odd puddles and she was completely confounded. Was this the new world they had come to?

 

_HYDER! Hyder where are you!?_

“What language is that?” a voice sounded behind her.

 

She let out a very unfeminine screech and spun.

 

“Eh... Excuse me?” Hydlee replied in the same language. It felt funny on her tongue. A teenage looking boy with blonde hair and a ridiculous hat sat perched on a rock about 20 feet from her.

 

“I want to know what language you’re speaking. I’ve never heard it before. Also, my hat may be dumb but at least I’m not walking around naked.” He smiled.

 

She looked down at herself frowning. She honestly didn’t care if she was naked most of the time, but it was very unseemly to be standing before a random man as such. She pulled her hair forward to try to cover herself.

 

“It’s Slavic. How am I speaking your language? Where am I? Where is Hyder?” She demanded.

 

He caught her bashful move with her hair and waved his hand. Leggings and a loose peasant top appeared on her.

 

“You’re speaking this language because this is the Fade. You wanted to know what I was saying so you suddenly know what I’m saying. You’re a dreamer, you can form the fade how you want. And I’m sorry, I don’t know this Hyder. You’re the only unknown dreamer sleeping right now.”

 

“So, I’m asleep and dreaming? How do I wake up? I need to find my brother.” She began with a begging tone.

 

He raised his hand to still her. “Be calm please. I want to help you. I am Compassion, but my name is Cole. You’re currently in the dungeons of Skyhold. You’ve been asleep for three days. The others are very worried that you are a demon. So I decided to come to your dream to see what and who you are. I can tell you’re not a demon but you are something new. If you’re something bad the others will kill you. Please tell me who and what you are.”

 

She looked to the boy smiling at her. Did she tell the truth or lie? She was extremely weak without her brother to protect her. And she didn’t know how her magic would work in this new world.

 

“Demon? There are demons in this world too?” She whispered to herself and sighed. “I’m not a demon. I’m the last female of a race of vampires from a different world than this one.”

 

Solas stood far enough away that neither the spirit or the girl noticed him.   _What is a vampire? Different world?_ By Junes ass he needed to know what is going on. She seemed to trust the spirit so he would just bide his time and listen.

 

“What is a vampire? And how are you from a different world?” The boy, Cole asked her.

 

“Do people usually just tell you everything you ask? Tell me how to wake up so I can find my brother!” She snarled at the boy.

 

Cole leaned back. He wasn’t quite used to the emotions of people but he was getting better at it and could tell she was getting angry.

 

“How about this, if you tell me who and what exactly you and this Hyder are and I deem you not a demon or evil, I promise to help you find your Hyder. How does that sound?”

 

Her eyebrow lifted and she looked him up and down assessing him. This wasn’t part of the plan. When they awoke in their new world she was supposed to be with Hyder. Her parents said the spell didn’t separate them. That was obviously wrong. Hyders voice rang in her head.

 

_Two halves of a whole. I will always find you._

She took a deep breath. It was hard to trust anyone but family where she came from.

 

“A vampire is an immortal being from a place that’s different from this Fade and the other place that had that man and woman… My brother and I used my magic to go to a different world. The humans kept closing in. They wanted to kill us because of what we are.” She crossed her arms.

 

“The humans wanted to kill you for being immortal?” He pressed.

 

“Well no… They kill us because of what we eat.” She mumbled.

 

“Which is?”

 

“We drink human blood to survive. Some of the lesser vampires would kill the humans while feeding from them. It scared the humans. The humans retaliated and here I am.”

 

“So, your kind uses blood magic somehow?” Cole asked.

 

She cocked her head to the side wondering how he knew she had magic. “No, I don’t get my magic from blood its just there. My brother doesn’t have a drop of magic in him. He’s just strong. Stronger than ten humans. I’m really very weak compared to him. He protects me and my magic helps to keep us alive. Like how we ended up here. My magic searched through the worlds to find somewhere where we wouldn’t stand out too much, where we could thrive. Somewhere that could be our new home. I ended up here. My brother has to be somewhere on this world.”

 

“So you what? Drink the humans blood?”

 

“Yes…” She crossed her arms and shuddered. She had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. She hated the feeling.

 

“That seems disgusting.” Cole frowned.

 

She scoffed. “Yes well humans killing and ingesting dead animals is just as disgusting to us. At least most of us don’t kill the humans we feed from.”

 

“So some of your kind kills the humans?”

 

“Yes well we all have killed at some point. For the ones like my brother and I it is usually out of self-defense. The vampires who are made, not born tend to have a harder time controlling their impulses when they feed in the beginning. A new vampire can tear through a town in one night and drain everyone dry. Vampires that are born don’t need to feed as much and they tend to be… Picky about who they feed from. My brother and I shared one human and we fed from her for years. She died right before we were attacked.”

 

Solas brain whirled trying to make sense of what was going on. Cole wasn’t asking the right questions so he stepped forward and walked to them. Cole looked up from Hydlee and that action drew her attention to the elf. Her eyes widened but she didn’t back away.

 

Solas looked her up and down without shame. He saw her after she was cleaned up and clothed but she was sleeping. People looked different when they were ‘awake’. They were technically sleeping, yes, but he still devoured her with his eyes.

 

Her stark white hair was thick and hung down to her buttocks like a wavy curtain. It surrounded her like a barrier. She had the smoothest skin he had ever seen. Like fresh cream. Shemlen always had imperfections due to their aging. Even his kind could scar. He couldn’t see any marks on her anywhere. Her lips were full and had a deep red tint. Her cheekbones delicate and high. The eyes that were staring back at him skeptically were a stunning purple surrounded by thick dark lashes. He tore his eyes away from hers not liking the way they seemed to pierce his very soul. His eyes dragged down her body slowly, not caring that it could be considered inappropriate. While she was small her body was proportionate. Her hips flared nicely and she had a shapely ass. He noticed her breast would fit nicely in a hand. As soon as the thought hit him he ripped his eyes off of her in embarrassment, completely missing the corner of her lip tilt up.

 

“Its not your fault…” She said quietly to him.

 

He turned back to her. “Excuse me?”

 

“My form has been created to appeal to the male sex. While I don’t technically know what you are with those ears, I can tell that you’re male.”

 

“I am an elf. Elves have pointed ears. Your ears are slightly pointed as well.” He stated the obvious.

 

Her hand raised up to touch her own ear and her head tilted down. “It shows that our blood is pure and that I’ve reached maturity. Only born vampires have the pointed ears. Humans that have been turned keep their normal rounded ears…” She paused for a moment and tilted her head to look at him. “You’ve been listening to us. Why?”

 

Solas looked to Cole. Cole shrugged. “I like her. She doesn’t have evil in her. Definitely not a demon. I also don’t think a demon would want to possess her. There aren’t any here slinking around like they normally would be with a mage.”

 

Solas nodded. “Thank you Cole. Do you want to go see if Ellana needs help with anything?”

 

Cole nodded and disappeared before her very eyes. She frowned and turned to the elf. “I liked him. He didn’t look at me like most men do. Did you have to make him leave?”

 

“Unfortunately Cole has other things to attend to. I have questions.” He walked over and leaned against the rock that Cole had vacated and crossed him arms over his chest.

 

She tilted back a bit and crossed her arms from the look he gave her.

 

“Are you here to hurt the Inquisitor?” He asked bluntly.

 

“Who?” she snapped getting irritated.

 

“The leader who has you currently in a dungeon. The person you pinned against a wall three days ago when you attacked her in the tunnel.”

 

“I wasn’t attacking her! I was disoriented from landing. I had more blood loss than I am used to. I just wanted access to her mind to see who you two were. She is significantly weaker than you are so I went at her.” She huffed.

 

“How do you know I’m stronger? The Inquisitor is a very powerful dalish mage. I’m nothing more than a hedge mage, a mage who wanders.” He smiled.

 

She looked at him. There was something dark behind that smile. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. “I could feel her magic, yes. But your magic is like mine. It’s very old. Very deep. I can smell it almost. It buzzes across my skin.”

 

“I can assure you, I am no more powerful than any other mage in the Inquisition.” He said sternly.

 

She looked at him for a moment wondering why he was lying to her. She could feel it. It drew her. She wanted to wrap her magic around his just to see what would happen. Perhaps he didn’t know how powerful he was. If that was the case it was none of her business. She didn’t need to go tossing her magic at the first male she meets in this world. What would Hyder say? _Hyder._ She had almost forgotten.

 

“Please sir. I need to find my brother. I know he has to be here somewhere. I will die if I am away from him for too long.” She begged. “I need help to catch my footing in this world so I can find him. If you will help me I’m sure my brother and I can find a way to repay you.”

 

He tilted his head, assessing her. “I will have to consult the Inquisitor and her advisors. It would help if you had something to offer the inquisition. What kind of magic do you have?”

 

“Um. I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

 

Solas raised his hand and cast a spell. A spiraling vortex of the greens and blacks appeared to her right causing her to jump away. He tore his hand back and the vortex disappeared. Her eyes were wide with shock.

 

“That…” He said. “Was Pull of the Abyss. I can create a fade rift that pulls enemies to it. It combined with other spells causes great damage.”

 

Hydlee was in shock. That wasn’t like any magic she had ever seen.

 

“I… Uh…” She wrung her hands together. “I can move things. I can heal humans if I want. I can make humans do things if I want them to. I can control certain animals. I certainly can’t make swirly things like you just did.”

 

He smiled. “Well that all seems very splendid actually. My name is Solas.” He walked forward and held out his hand to her.

 

She hesitated before grabbing it. “And my name is Hydlee Rebane. So you think I can be useful to this Inquisitor so you’ll help me find my brother?” She took back her hand.

 

“Well, I do. Once we can convince them you’re not a demon and you prove yourself useful they will be convinced. The Inquisitor is a very giving woman. She likes to help people…” He paused for a moment to consider something. “However, I wouldn’t go around telling anyone that you can control the shemlen, humans, people don’t like that. I’d be fascinated to see it though. Also we need to discuss you feeding. I don’t think they will like you taking their blood. Too many bad memories from everyone and blood magic. It’s very taboo. They will assume you’re a blood mage and lock you back up the second you step out of the dungeons. Even the Inquisitor will balk at that…”

 

“Well do you have any suggestions? I don’t need to feed very often but I am stronger when I do. I was fine with about once a week before.” She said.

 

“Can you drink elves blood?” He asked turning to her.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. Why are you offering yourself up?” She chuckled.

 

“Well I’m not sure, but I would consider it.” He said softly and with a small smile.

 

“Well elf Solas, you should do more than _consider_ it. If I feed from you it will have to be at least until we find my brother. Its considered inappropriate for my kind to jump around feeding off people we don’t know. Once we find my brother I can feed from him. I hope he finds someone nice to feed off.”

 

He smiled at her causing her to blush a bit.

 

“I will consider it Hydlee. I think we should both wake up. I will go talk to the Inquisitor and her advisors. You will wake up in a cold dungeon. I apologize for that. I will have blankets sent down to you while we get this all figured out.”

 

“That is ok elf Solas. I don’t feel the cold.”

 

He nodded at her and she felt a tug behind her belly button before darkness overtook her.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope at least one person likes it. I don't have a beta and I'm not perfect so there's a good possibility that I messed a few things up. But that's ok :)
> 
> It was really hard trying to figure out a way of getting vampires to Thedas. Its not like these ones play video games or anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
